


Judith

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Blood and Violence, Buenos Aires, F/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a follow on story to He isn’t ...but I am.Set two and a half years later this continues the story of Clarice & The Doctor in Buenos Aires.While references to the previous story are mentioned this work can be read alone if preferred.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 9





	1. One

Buenos Aires Monday 14th May 2001

Clarice had certainly hit the ground running since the Doctor purchased the Nikon D3500 Camera for her Christmas present just over two years ago now. On arrival in the City she had started documenting where they went using the camera on her phone initially to shoot places of interest and look back on them once back at home.

It was during this time in the early days that the Doctor pointed out that as well as having a good ear for learning language, she also had a keen eye for capturing images.

He admired the way she lined up the shot, took her time examining different angles and checking the light. She was particular in the pictures she took and had pride in how they turned out.

As ever wishing to penetrate not only her body but her mind as well he maximised the potential he saw there by going shopping and choosing the camera with help from an assistant that could push her further but still be usable for a beginner.

She loved it and they built up a collection of items to further help her, a strong carry bag, tripod kit, various filters, a reflector, memory cards and a reader.

They also located a good photographic store in Palermo to print off the images, some of which they had framed and hung in various rooms in the house.

Clarices particular interest lay in photography of buildings, capturing the detail of the architecture. Sometimes she would do landscape shots of the river or she would drive further afield to more rural locations to practice her techniques on rural buildings or houses she would come across but the city and its buildings were her favourite and held a rich seam of treasures for her to dig into which she thoroughly enjoyed.

It quickly became apparent that as well as she was doing by herself, to progress to the next level of expertise she would need further professional guidance and that was something the Doctor could not provide.  
Clarice had expressed a hope one day of becoming a freelance photographer, offering her services to the business sector and being able to take on as much work that came her way on her own terms, as it suited them both. 

To do this she needed a professional portfolio and learn more about techniques and gain adequate qualifications. To do this she needed to go back to college and she did. She enrolled in the September of 1999 on a two year Foundation course in professional photography at the Nenta Art Institute in the south of the city.

The course ran from September to June, Monday to Wednesday all day and after successfully completing the foundation stage she was now completing her second and final year. They had trained her artistic eye beautifully, she thrived under the tuition and loved the ambience of the place.

It was a very modern building, light and airy and had a diverse range of students from all over the world, some youngsters as she now thought of them, others mature students like herself. The classes were small ensuring plenty of attention from the tutors but it was with sadness she realised it was coming to an end and time for her to try things by herself. She next needed to build a client base by promoting her work so she could get her business venture off the ground and start earning her own money again.

The Doctor was always generous with her but did quickly realise that she preferred to go without rather than have to keep coming cap in hand asking him for things.  
He remedied this early on by not giving her access to his own bank accounts but opening an account for her in the city and depositing 1,988,200.00 Pesos into it for her personal use. He was also keen to see how she may invest the money and make it grow.

He mentioned his own investments and shares in various companies that were producing such profitable returns he simply lived off the interest, the bulk of his money untouched.  
He recommended investing in companies that were starting to ride the rising tide of the internet as even then he could see that was the way the world was heading now.  
As always he looked at it as being her decision and left her to make her own mind up.

100,000 Dollars which is what it was in dollars was a lot of money. It was enough to make sure she was happy and stayed and also more than enough to make sure if she wanted out she could go. The thought of her staying with him because she had nothing and nowhere to go repulsed him, if she did go he wanted to know financially she would be alright.

He most of all wanted her with him now of her own free will and he wanted her happy. She was off the drugs that held her after the first week pretty quickly and had been making her own decisions about which direction her life was headed now and was continuing to do so.  
He hoped she would remain with him but it had to be her choice, it was this way or nothing and he was too much in love with her now to kill her. He had planned it early on if she tried to leave but things had changed after the Garcia incident. He saw first hand her devotion and commitment to him, to them as a couple. In a way he had tested her and she had passed with flying colours. 

As he had once said the world Is a much more interesting place with her in it, and it was.

Or maybe it was a case that the servant had become his master he mused, he surprised himself to find he didn’t really care anymore. Even the impulse to drop a cup now and then was waning, he had not done that for several months now.

When she came up with the idea of freelance photography he was pleased and felt sure once she qualified the work would quickly start coming in but this was her venture. He never interfered just let her do this independently taking only enjoyment from how animated she was discussing at dinner her latest assignment and how the other students were faring.

She still enjoyed him teaching her too, her proficiency at the piano was building and she could read the music now and join him in duets although she did struggle at times to keep pace.  
They would spend time adding to her memory palace, a discipline he had started with her from their time at the Chesapeake and for the last year he had introduced her to learning the Italian language which she was picking up well.

The only good luck gift he bought her when the course started to help her get about with more ease was a car of her own again. He had offered to use the Maybach to drop and collect her each day so this was a little surprise to get her started.

He searched classic car sales sites for weeks before he found it and then one Sunday afternoon there it was, a Ford Capri RS2600 Cologne. A 1970 model tuned by Roushe, a nod to the beloved Mustang languishing in mothballs in Baltimore.

He had turned over in his mind having the Mustang imported here but it was on false plates, the originals detailed on a missing persons website. It’s registration document in the name of Clarice Starling which they had burned anyway so a new one would have to be applied for before any transporter would touch it.  
If they got it here what if she were pulled over, it would raise a lot of awkward questions if they ran a check and probed further. And being a foreign car it would stand out, no far too risky.  
This particular Ford was an import but it had all the necessary documents with it and the owner listed as Clarices new persona, Kimberly Novak. No one would have any reason to question it so he went ahead and bought it.

It was in pearlescent white with a cherry red racing stripe over the top, sides and hood. This complimented the cherry red leather interior which had been restored beautifully along with rest of the engine and bodywork.

When it arrived on a low loader Clarice noticed it first from the terrace and wondered which of their lucky neighbours it could be for. She was overjoyed when he told her it was hers and she had better get down there and sign for it before they took it away again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon driving here there and everywhere before stopping an hour away from the city on the outskirts of Villars. They pulled up in the corner of an empty parking lot of a national park which was enclosed from the main road by thick green Cabralea trees. Clarice raised her dress, popped her knickers in the door pocket then straddled him as he reclined the passenger seat and unzipped his flies. Then together they proceeded to christen the vehicle in the usual fashion just as they had done in her Mustang before she said farewell to it and his Mercedes when that had first arrived. It was becoming a tradition with their cars and a very enjoyable one at that.

She did love the car, it was a challenge to drive but she enjoyed that and soon became competent at the handling. She quickly knew how far she could push it before backing off, it tested her a few times at first but it danced to her tune now and that was key with the 2.8 v6 engine turning out a whopping 305 brake horse power. A deadly weapon in inexperienced hands.

During the time she had spent at the institute she had to a certain degree kept herself to herself but some assignments and field trips had meant working in groups or pairs. She had grown to enjoy the company of a guy called John Bould from England who looked around her age and a girl in her 20s called Amparo Rojas from Chile.

John would not say exactly how old he was though and came across as some would say camp but Clarice preferred bohemian.  
In the spring and summer he would walk around in a flimsy vest and sarong complete with Jesus style sandals. Autumn and winter as it was now he wore a long woollen overcoat and scarfe generally with Paisley style shirts and corduroys with Doc Martin boots. His build and appearance reminded her of Woody Allen, small but lithe, even the same black rimmed glasses and thinning hair.

Clarice thought he was completely whacky and individual. He had a sharp sense of dry black humour which she loved and they quickly hit it off early on often sitting chatting over coffee and a sandwich at lunch in the outdoor recreation area, a particular favourite place which enabled him to have a smoke, coffee in one hand Marlboro Light in the other, whilst Amparo studied her English phrase book. She had grasped English well and found the company of her two friends great in the fact that it helped her build her skill at the language because while Clarice (or Kim as Amparo knew her) spoke fluent Spanish John did not. He knew enough to get by having been taught it years ago at school but English was his preferred tongue when socialising.

They learned after a few weeks of him being very evasive about where his money came from having no part time job like the majority of the other students did, that he was a lottery winner from the UK, scooping just short of 6 Million pounds. He wanted it kept quiet and they respected that, all bragging did was attract freeloaders and he really did not want friends like that.  
His previous life as he called it sounded miserable, he had always been the odd one out. Bullied at school, never one of the lads, never allowed to express himself, as an adolescent to come out.

His family was from a tough northern background in a place called South Shields. He was not encouraged by his Father who was disappointed in him wanting to persue Art & Photography and considered that women’s work. Instead he had to follow his father into the Sheet Metal Industry turning out car panels for the next 18 years until one Saturday night in 1998 his six numbers came up and finally life began as he wanted to live it.

He bought from the local authorities the house he had grown up in for his mother finally empowering her after a lifetime of being a domestic assistant in the factory where he and his father worked the ability to be financially secure and turf the waste of space drunk that was his father out on the street. Last he heard of him was that he had a room at the local Salvation Army hostel and was thankfully leaving his mother alone. He had wanted to move her completely out but she loved the area, had friends she had known all her life and wanted to stay so she did. He left instead to finally discover who he really was and he did with relish, buying a decent camera to indulge his love of the hobby and record his travels as he went.

He travelled a fair bit first, Europe, a little time in America then headed to South America.  
He grew his hair, embraced the hippie style of clothing he loved and hit Buenos Aires early January of 99 and never looked back. He settled in a rented loft in a duplex in Palermo and met Stefan in a local bar called Stiges. Stefan seemed to come and go as he pleased, he gave him his own key and he would stay one week be gone for three more, it was casual and easy and John liked it.  
Stefan was the one who told him about the Nente Art Institute where he was already a student so John enrolled in the September and the rest is history.

Clarice saw the similarities between them right away once they got talking, living a life others expected not what you actually wanted, not being able to be and express yourself. She knew all to well what that felt like. Even their mothers had done the same sort of domestic work and Clarice knew how hard and tiring that job could be.

Johns talk of bullying reminded her of the nasty rumours and homophobia she endured at work.  
She remembered the reaction when being posted to the field office in Washington the looks when her predominantly male colleagues discovered she shared her home with another woman, the jibes she was meant to take on the chin, be one of the boys, blend in.  
She remembered one sarcastic bastard approaching her one morning at her locker not long after she and Ardelia had moved from the student accommodation to the Duplex and asking how she and her “partner” liked their new home. She recalled the bile rising in her throat even now as she fantasied about punching him in the throat with her elbow and she imagined John must have felt the same and felt sorry for him.

She of course told him nothing about her real past just what she had rehearsed about Kim Novak, from Washington. Parents still very much alive and a sister Mischa who was travelling in Europe, met her husband whilst working and traveled with him here to enjoy his early retirement.

He knew she lived the high life in Recoleta and that the husband had money that was about it. On the few times he had visited the house for study and throw ideas around about assignments they had been given, the husband had never been there but he did see from a photograph in the drawing room that he was older than her, they were at a black tie event by the look of it and Kim looked radiant. He in a tux her in a cocktail dress, very posh he thought bit like the rest of the house. He also wondered if the husbands absences when he visited were intentional.

Some of the students in their class held birthday celebrations as an excuse for a get together, the Christmas meal with their tutors was another occasion and partners were always welcome but Kim would always just stay for a little while, never all night and always came alone.

The Institute would be having their traditional end of term farewell party, a ticketed event for all students and a plus one that they booked every year. Tutors were welcome too as a way of relaxing with drinks and good food after the stress of exams and a way to say goodbye and good luck.  
It was taking place on a large 150 people capacity party barge on the River Plate at the end of June and he doubted they would see him with her at that either.  
Infact in nearly two years he and Amparo had not met him at all.

All Kim would say was he was a bookish sort, not good socially and preferred his privacy. Not once though did he ever hear her criticise him and he got the distinct impression she would not tolerate anyone else criticising him either so he kept his opinions to himself.

He and Kim however got along great. At first they seemed totally different characters, she was chic sophisticated and aloof on the surface, him like a scarecrow in comparison and shy. He had little to no experience of women let alone one like her, no woman even gave him a second look even after he won the money, which to be fair he did keep quiet opting for anonymity much to the lottery organiser Camelot’s annoyance.

He had dreaded it when their tutor first paired them together thinking her a snob but once he had got talking to her he discovered Kim was a good laugh, very open minded, there love for photography making the conversation easy to start with, a great ice breaker.  
Then Amparo came into their little group and she soon became his new best friend. He would see her socially where as at the end of the day Kim used to disappear back home tending to see them mostly during college hours only.  
Neither women and had any inhibitions about him having a boyfriend, they just accepted him as he was, it was such a relief from the closed minded family he had come from not really that long ago.

It was after the “farewell party on the plate” as it was now known that he would be leaving Buenos Aires to travel back to Chile with Amparo and spend time touring the country whilst staying as a guest with her at her parents ranch. The only disappointment was that Kim could not join them, she just felt it wouldn’t be fair on her husband plus she wanted to get her business up and running, she had promised to come for the odd long weekend though in the future so it wasn’t all bad.

Was Stefan coming as well, probably not. He had not been around for over a fortnight and the excitement first felt when together was beginning to wane. He began to tire of him asking to borrow money constantly that he never paid back, using up his cigarettes, treating his place like his own and never clearing up after himself, all probably due to his age and immaturity. He was only 20 and had a lot to learn about give and take in a relationship, the arguments and silences when he was there had been increasing.

He had not told Stefan about the money and was glad, at least he knew when he did see him it was not because of the money, that would have been awful. He had lied to him telling him that his parents were helping him out, that they were the ones with the money not him.  
It was after one particular row when he discovered Stefan had not only let himself in while he was out, but that on returning earlier than planned found him in an embrace with another guy, one he recognised from the club. He had spun a line that the place was his to this guy who wondered who the hell John was so John wasted no time telling him and systematically bagged up Stefans stuff and threw the pair of them out.

Far from upset he was relieved, he was looking for a way to have the let’s end it chat. Kim and Amy had encouraged him but he still hated confrontation and had been putting it off.  
He had learnt a lot from Stefan, he introduced him to his first proper relationship and they had shared passion and many laughs along the way but as much as he had loved there time together and loved Buenos Aires it was time to move on. 

The girls on hearing the news by text gave three cheers and Kim said she looked forward to hearing all about it all after the weekend whilst Amparo came straight round with a bottle of Rioja to drown any sorrows and provide a shoulder to cry on although it was not needed.

On Monday at lunchtime all three held up a glass for a toast. Kim had packed them along with a small sneaky bottle of wine she had bought in to celebrate the start of their final week here at the Institute whilst John divulged every seedy detail about the Stefan saga to her.  
Both he and Amparo noticed she was fretting about the supposed state of her portfolio but had spoken with relief that their new tutor Antonio Fernandez was taking it today to see where improvements could be made and had arranged to see her after college on Wednesday to stay back and help her get it in order ready to submit for final marking by the exam board next week. All portfolios were to be handed in on Monday the following week and Kim had arranged to pick them both up in the Capri then go out for lunch once they had dropped their work off.

A month ago there original tutor Senor Lobos had needed to leave suddenly after falling ill unexpectedly. It was all due to a perforated appendix and gangrene, he was touch and go for a while but slowly recovering now. He had never had any problem with Kim’s work citing it at times as some of the best work in the class.

He and Amparo had also looked through Kim’s work too and saw nothing wrong but she was still worried about the presentation of some of her pieces and written work, plus Senor Fernandez had also insisted it needed further work to get maximum marks when she submitted it next week.

John looked apprehensive as he placed another Marlboro on his bottom lip and flicked his lighter, cupping his hand around the flame to stop it blowing out in the cool afternoon air. He inhaled deeply looking up to the cloudy sky before exhaling, he needed to tell her, he hadn’t wanted too but felt he must after Fernandez behaviour towards Kim in particular of late had raised a red flag within in him. Fernandez was always picking at her, constructive criticism he called it but John was not so sure.  
He chose his words carefully. 

Kim, as you know when I first applied to the institute I did so because Stefan was already a student here, he recommend the place.

Yes I remember said Kim, what about it?

A week or so before I threw him out I mentioned Senor Fernandez was our replacement tutor for the rest of this term and he told me a bit more about him, he was shocked that he had got a job working here again, thought he had left, or been asked to go.

Kim and Amparo exchanged dubious glances but said nothing waiting instead to see what came next.

He took another deep drag on his cigarette before continuing.  
I have noticed however the last week or two he has been staring at you more than he should and in my opinion been overly critical of your work, Amparo has noticed it too haven’t you and surprise surprise he is staying behind Wednesday now to give you extra help.

I don’t see where this is headed John, what are you trying to say, that he is victimising me or something she laughed or planning to rape me she laughed incredulously.

No, I don’t know, just hear me out he said now staring at the ground flicking ash from his cigarette and stubbing the butt out in the grass with his boot.

Stefan said that when he started here the place was alive with rumours that he had got a student pregnant. He is also quite a regular at the student bars, seems to think himself something don’t he with his tight tops and slicked back hair, you have to admit he does love himself, bit of a ladies man too by all accounts.  
Back then it was said he had relationships with a lot of the women students here, totally inappropriate, yet the powers that be let it go on, turned a blind eye so to speak.

Well this girls family who he supposedly got pregnant confronted him, the parents expecting him to do the decent thing, well he wouldn’t and the girl ran away from the shame of it never to be seen again. Her body was found up some back alley behind a nightclub months later in Santa Cruz, she had been knifed multiple times and by then was about 6 month’s pregnant, the murderer never caught, pretty fucked up stuff, it was in the papers and everything, even his supposed affair with her was mentioned.

Meanwhile he carried on working here, giving students rides home in his car and still hanging around the student bars chatting up the women like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, claiming he was the victim too and had never touched her. He claimed she had a crush on him, that she was delusional but that he had remained professional, he claimed he did speak to her but only to try and help her.

For a time afterwards he left the Institute due to threats from her family after she disappeared but it would seem he has wormed his way back in again.

What I am saying is just be careful, he comes across as nice and I can’t give you a solid reason to doubt him but I don’t trust him, he gives me a bad vibe. I think he knows more about it than he lets on, I will stay back with you if you want on Wednesday.

John I don’t think for one minute that will be necessary and I reckon I can handle him, said Clarice who resented the fact that he thought she could need her hand being held. She was more than capable of handling the situation and Fernandez would be stupid to try anything here, it was busy and always plenty of people about even after daytime hours as the Institute did evening classes as well.

Clarice turned over the information in her mind, she knew how easily malicious gossip could ruin lives and careers, what if he was innocent?  
The Institute certainly must have thought he was innocent to have him back here she pondered deep in thought.  
It sounds awful, if it’s true, she finally said with caution, still not entirely convinced.  
If he did get this girl pregnant then refuse to help her or support her then that’s dreadful, and then to lie when questioned, what do you think Amparo?

Amparo as usual didn’t say much but did add, there is generally no smoke without fire, no?  
May pay you to have one of us there, but then again surely he would not get work again here if that was the truth?

Before Kim could further add her views, John made the decision for her.

I will stay behind with you and that’s that.

Across the lawn from the outdoor recreation area is the Institute car park. A man in a Navy Blue BMW roadster sits watching Clarice, he is eating his own lunch and watching her as he does every day she is here and is mentally noting everything about her, as he does every day.  
He memorises what she is wearing, drinking and eating, the expressions on her face as she talks, the way she runs her hand through her hair at times as she laughs with her friends.

He grips the steering wheel tightly now and licks his lips in anticipation as he says under his breath to his passenger who sits quietly watching her with him.  
Soon, mother soon.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE MONTH LATER 

We find Doctor Lecter this Friday evening attending his weekly meeting with the Argentina Association Friends Of Astronomy Founded in 1929 in Buenos Aires at The Observatory on the Avenue Patricias.

As usual for Buenos Aires the dress code is casual but smart and the Doctor looks slick and indeed very smart in a dark jacket and trousers, crisp white shirt with a navy and white polka dot ascot.

The Doctor became a member of this association after becoming engaged in conversation one day with another retired ex pat from Spain called Professor Moreno on his many visits to the Planetario Galileo Galilei and the two men discovered they had a lot in common when it came to a love of physics and astronomy. The Doctor was pleased that he had at last found an equal to throw the dilemmas of the universe around with and debate theory’s of the worlds top physicists and quantum effects in physics, sometimes over a bottle of wine or two until the early hours of the morning.

Professor Moreno had in his working life been a quantum physicist, a job that had taken him around the world many times and lost him two wives on the way sick of living with a man they hardly saw and most of the time out of a suitcase following him as his job dictated.  
He had relocated to Buenos Aires five years ago when he met and married his current wife whilst working in Madrid, she was born and bred here and found she missed her homeland so once his retirement came this became there current and hopefully final destination.

There were others here that worked in scientific fields and others that simply joined to learn more about life beyond our planet. There was no one so far that had irked the Doctor and he found their company most agreeable on the whole, especially the Moreno’s and they took turns hosting dinner once a week.  
Clarice and Moreno’s wife Paola had fortunately hit it off too and they all often met up at the weekend to indulge in a long lunch and then Clarice and Paola would slip away for an afternoon of boutique shopping without the boys as they called them and found that most enjoyable.

Tonight the final plans and itinerary’s were being handed out and discussions were afoot regarding their pre-booked day trip away to Piedra Del Aguila on Tuesday to set themselves up in position to witness the event the whole Southern Hemisphere seemed to be talking about, the new moon phase had begun and it would herald a Solar Eclipse.

Calculations had predicted that at 1.05pm the moon shall pass directly between the sun and the earth and hopefully weather permitting for just under 2 minutes and 7 seconds day should become night and Doctor Lecter and the rest of the group hoped they would be in the thick of it.

Experts had also predicted that seeing the spectacle in Buenos Aires would be near impossible, this had not stopped the city being gripped by Eclipse fever though and glasses and merchandise seemed to be everywhere you looked.

It had also been announced that Piedra Del Aguila was the prime location to be in for the perfect view so the plan was hatched by the committee to have a day trip themselves flying goat class as Moreno put it with Aerolineas Argentina’s. A budget airline which filled the Doctor with dread, the only consolation was that it was only for 2 Hours and 20 minutes and hopefully if he could sit next to Moreno they would be there in no time and the ordeal would be quickly over with.

Once the plans had been finalised it was then onto the any other business part of the evening which simply covered guests that were booked within the next few months coming to speak and the annual black tie fund raising event later on in the year which contributed to the upkeep of the building and funds for the latest equipment. The venue was still to be arranged as well as contacting businesses for donations to be raffled, apart from ticket sales this was also a huge money spinner if decent items could be sourced.

Various people took on various roles in regard to the fundraising dinner then it was time for all to go home until the big event on Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke earlier than his mobile phones alarm and stared at the display, 06.45am Tuesday 11 June 2001.  
He switched it off so not to disturb Clarice who was still far away in the land of dreams, perhaps musing on last nights activities he thought with a smile as he got up and quietly left the room to shower, pop his contacts in and pick up his backpack which he had packed yesterday from their dressing room next door.

He was out of synch with early starts like this these days. A far cry from his days in prison when the lights would automatically switch on at 6am shortly followed by the footsteps of an orderly rumbling along the corridor with the tea and coffee cart.

He had just a cup of English breakfast tea before taking a lightweight raincoat folded over his arm out to the Mercedes to begin the drive to the smaller Airport in Buenos Aires that catered for internal flights only, Aeroparque Jorge Newbury. There he would meet up with the others for breakfast at the small terminal building then board the flight to Chapelco airport in Piera Del Aguila.

Breakfast sat amongst the general public, he had winced when Professor Marone had suggested the idea which appeared to be to be met with great enthusiasm by the others.  
After weighing up the options for getting out of it the Doctor changed his mind and reasoned he would be sitting with his own kind on their own table which made the task much more bearable and he did enjoy their company and conversation very much so it was not all bad.

The forecast was cold and wet. He had decided to try and travel light so just wore several layers, vest, shirt and thick arran knit sweater with dark Cargo style trousers that had plenty of pockets for his wallet, tickets, some chewing gum and a pair of fleece lined leather gloves. The backpack which he would take onboard as hand luggage would take the rest such as a magazine for the flight and the case with his special glasses to view the eclipse when it happened. 

Due to the mountainous terrain of Piera he had searched high and low for his walking boots to no avail so had to last minute purchase a good pair of hiking boots and had spent several of the last few days much to Clarice and their staffs amusement not only walking out in them but wandering around the house with them on trying to break the stiff leather parts of the boots in. He even played the piano with them on late one evening in his robe and pyjamas which nearly had Clarice in tears of laughter at the sight of him as she hid behind her latest copy of Vogue so he could not see her face. She actually wondered if he would wear them in bed as well but thought better of it and didnt ask.

Clarice rose later on at 8am dressed and made her way through the rainy rush hour traffic to the Institute. She was still not really able to believe that tomorrow was the last day, she really had enjoyed every minute, had met new acquaintances and formed two firm friendships in the process. However like John had said nothing lasts forever and all were eager to move onto the next professional chapters of their lives.

She had already propositioned John and Amparo with the idea of coming back to Buenos Aires in the future to work with her if the business took off and while neither would commit themselves after touring Chile they did not disregard the idea either. Amparo and John were more into landscape and nature photography and Amparo was already proud and rightly so that one of her shots of the Iguazu Falls had already been featured in the amateur photography competition that runs annually in National Geographic and had fared well with the professional panel viewing the submissions coming 5th out of thousands of entrants.

Clarice had correctly observed that while this type of photography was not her interest it could compliment her own business beautifully as an extra service she could offer without causing them to compete against each other for work.

At lunchtime everyone gathered outside at 1pm with Eclipse glasses that had been on sale everywhere during the build up to today’s event hopefully looking to the skies to try and see something but were hugely disappointed that due to some horrific cloud cover they saw absolutely nothing.  
Some stomped back inside laughing, some cursing and all binning the cardboard glasses as they went, others hung about still hopeful of seeing something.

She wondered how the Doctor had got on and was duly alerted by the vibration of her phone in her pocket.  
She looked at the screen and opened the text message, it read one word……Spectacular!!  
This pleased her greatly and she looked forward to hearing all about it later this evening when he got back home, she text responded with four kisses and went back inside with the others.

Later that afternoon after she had just got home and was taking her coat off in the hallway, Maria came through from the kitchen to tell her that she had taken a message from Senor Novak on the land line to inform them both that he would not be able to come home tonight.  
It turned out that the weather in Piera Del Aguila had taken a turn for the worse with thunderstorms grounding flights in and out of the area for the next twelve hours, the storm was so bad he had not even been able to get a signal of his mobile.

Clarice gathered from Maria he and his colleagues were booked into the Airports small hotel and that the airline had promised them passage back to Buenos Aires by squeezing the small party on a business flight at 8.00am tomorrow morning, weather permitting.

Clarice was relieved that they had some accommodation sorted, the thought of him having to bunk down at the Airport departure lounge for the night was not a pleasant one. He would have been in a foul mood when he finally got back and that would have spoiled his trip which he had been so looking forward to.

Looking at the positive in the situation she saw the opportunity to have her friends over and told Maria to carry on with her plans for dinner and to serve the dinner in the big dining room on the first floor not the smaller table on the 3rd floor where she and the Doctor normally ate.

John and Amparo were most excited at being invited to dinner at the big house as they called it and Clarice fired up the Capri and went and picked them up where they both appeared outside Johns duplex armed with a pack of playing cards, a half drunk bottle of Gin and a bag of potato chips for later.

This was going to be a long night thought Clarice smiling as she leaned across and opened the passenger door hurriedly waving them into the car. With a shout and a scream they hurried across the street to get out of the downpour that had swamped the city in the last hour then they were in the car and on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarice woke after a restless night and very late night, John and Amparo left just after 3am, and while she and the Doctor often stayed up until 3/4am she rarely did on the days when she had to be at the Institute for 9am. She preferred to turn in around midnight on those days but not last night. Regardless they had had fun and it was lovely to see them, she would miss them and it would not be long now before they were gone.

At first she had not minded the notion that it would be nice to have the whole bed to herself for once and thanks to a couple of Gin & Tonics during the evening had dropped off pretty quickly.

It was not long however before she missed his presence when in a lighter sleep she had reached for him forgetting he was not there in her slumber. The process repeated itself throughout what was left of the night before she gave up trying to sleep again and even though the clock only read 6.30am she got up, killed time having a long bath before collecting the daily paper from the letterbox and ate a light breakfast in the kitchen.

Later she perused her wardrobe and chose black bootleg style trousers and a short fitted pale blue cashmere sweater and was busy blow drying her hair when she paused, she was sure she was hearing music and switched the dryer off. She quickly realised it was her phone ringtone which she had recently changed to Thank you by Dido, she had bought the CD album No Angel and often listened to it whilst jogging at Rosedal Park.

The display said “unknown number”, for a moment she considered not answering it before curiosity got the better of her and she answered.

Kim, is that you, is this Kim Novak asked a croaky male voice she did not instantly recognise.

Yes it is, who is calling please she replied cautiously.

Ahh good, said the man, his voice was clearer now, it’s Antonio, Senor Fernandez from the Institute, I hope you don’t mind but I had to contact one of the secretaries for your number as I am afraid I will not be coming into work today. I have had a bad reaction to some seafood I had last night, I have been up half the night unwell, I can’t drive, nothing.  
Thing is Kim I realise today is our last day and I have managed to write my observations on what you need to re do before submissions day on Monday in your portfolio and I need to get it to you as obviously I cannot see you in person at the Institute today as planned.

There was a pause on the line, it sounded like he was clearing his throat.

I am booked away on a short break skiing in Bariloche with my girlfriend. We are supposed to leave tomorrow morning and I will not be back until Monday evening, so I was wondering if I could ask a huge favour and get you to come to my home in Tigre to collect it, do you know where I am?

Clarice could not believe this, but what could she do, she needed her portfolio back.

I do know Tigre yes, you are about half an hour from where I am, you had better give me your full address. I have a street map of Buenos Aires and surrounding towns so I should be able to find you she said begrudgingly, this morning would be better for me.

He gave her the address and house name before cutting the conversation short,  
Thank you so much Kim I will see you soon, before she could answer he hung up.

First she left a message on the Institutes answerphone to explain she would be late, then she texted John with the tale and said she would see him and Amparo later on this morning.

Had they received this message immediately they would have told her to wait for them and gone with her instead at once, but the signal that a message from Kim had arrived went unnoticed due the noisy carriage they were travelling in on the cities Metro line. They did not read it for another half an hour by which time Clarice was already heading north away from the city towards Tigre.

She had been into the study to find the street map booklet and spread it out on the desk looking carefully in the streets index for the address he had given her.

Tigre is known locally as the Venice of the north, it is a place that attracts tourists and locals with a love of water sports, and city slickers wanting an escape from the hubbub of Buenos Aires at the weekend.

There are many small islands connected by single track roads, some only accessible by foot ferry. Fortunately Senor Fernandez lived on the fringes of the wetlands south of the main town on a street facing the Lujan River called Calle Los Andres, the house was called El Cobertizo (The Boathouse). Clarice had scribbled the address and his telephone number down in case she got lost on a notepad and placed it on the passenger seat of her car along with the map and her phone.

How she wished she had the Mercedes right now with its Satellite Navigation, no such luxuries in this old girl she thought ruefully as she started the engine, adjusting the manual choke to help the Capri get started. She then set the headlights to low beam and put the wipers on to tackle the fine sleet in the air and pulled slowly through the iron gates of the driveway out onto the Avenue Alvear and began the drive to Tigre.


	5. Chapter 5

As Clarice drove along National Route A003 to Tigre she hummed along to Radio Nacional one of her favourite stations due to its mix of modern and old music, at the moment The Doors played, Riders On The Storm.

She had to laugh at the irony of the name of the song considering a storm was looking more likely by the minute as the clouds above grew darker, one particular lyric also raised a small snicker, Theres a killer on the road…..  
And one in this car she thought as she indicated left to leave the highway and pull off onto the Tigre slip road.

She pulled over in the town centre briefly to check the map and get her bearings before pulling back on to the main road and heading towards the wharf area of town where according to the map Calle Los Andres should be coming into view any minute.

It was a pretty town, more like small City in size with lots of colonial style buildings that immediately caught Clarices interest, a really pretty waterside getaway.  
She drove past a busy market and then passed a rather impressive building called the Tigre Rowing Club.  
She rounded a corner and saw the river then the turning into Antonio Fernandez’ street.

It was a narrow road with pretty rustic lodge style properties of various sizes dotted along the long narrow street that was only wide enough for one car with passing places dotted along the way.  
She drove slowly looking out for the house name, some houses were painted in bright colours of orange and yellow, others blending more into the densly forested backdrop simply made of wood and plain cream stone.

As she approached what was looking like the end of the road she spotted it tucked just around the corner, on the bank of the river, it had its own jetty in the small garden with a bright yellow dingy moored to it. The small lodge had parking for two cars on its block paved drive and she immediately recognized his navy blue BMW Z3 in the driveway.

The house itself was like most of the others, very small made of wood paneling and stone brickwork with pretty small square wooden windows, it reminded her of the type of lodge you would get in an Alpine resort, very pretty with four square clear glazed panes in the wooden front door.

What appeared to be local residents walked on by with dogs and the river was busy with an assortment of different sized boats sailing up and down despite the weather closing in.

She left her winter coat in the car, she had no intention of stopping and therefore did not feel the need to put it on for a quick pit stop.

As she got out of the car she heard a wolf whistle and defensively spun round to find it was an old man whistling not at her but the car, Muy Bonita (very nice) he called before carrying on walking up the road. Clarice smiled and gave a him a wave of thanks before hurrying up to the front porch and giving a loud knock on the door.

There was a bit of a wait and just as she considered knocking again he appeared and opened the door in his robe and a pair of leather sling back slippers.  
Thank you so much for coming out I do appreciate it, please come in he gestured with his hand.

Actually, said Clarice, now beginning to shiver as the wind whipped around her shoulders and waist, I was hoping to just take the work and go, I still have to get back and onto the Institute, besides I had better not impose as you are unwell.

She also noted he did not look unwell at all or a man long without sleep infact he looked like he had just stepped out of the shower and quite refreshed, a dot of shaving foam that he had missed still on his throat.

Well, I think you should come in, I need to talk through my observations with you and besides he said pulling the robe tighter around him, its freezing, please come in I insist.

Reluctantly and because she had the sinking feeling he would not take no for an answer she humored him but was reassured by the fact that her .45 was in her bag which she had had the good sense to bring from car with her more out of habit than anything else. She rarely left the house without carrying her pistol in her bag just incase she and the Doctor needed to make a quick getaway, she was never sure exactly from what but like him was always on her guard. When out and about he carried the Harpy and she her gun.

She found her self in a small dark narrow hallway which lead through to what looked like the sitting room, she could see a curtained entrance beyond this room to a small galley kitchen with a staircase to the side.  
She heard him turn the key in the lock once he had shut the door, and with relief she saw he left the key in the lock.

Just for security he explained noticing her concerned look.

There was a cheery wood burner stove providing the heat, two faded wingback chairs either side of it and a four seat square table which her portfolio rested on along with two china cups and saucers and a pot of what smelled like traditional Argentine tea called Mate, a very strong herbal brew.

There was also a platter of crackers with a small curved cheese knife impaled in a block of Sardo cheese with some grapes and freshly sliced apple. Next to that were two fine bone china plates which matched the delicate tea cups.

He pulled out a chair and directed her to sit, she did placing her bag by her foot feeling rather uncomfortable now as the realization came that her earlier suspicion was correct, he really was not ill at all, it had been a rouse to get her here. She decided to play it cool, just go along with it, if he tried anything then she had her gun.

She tried to relax a little and sat with her hands in her lap as he went around the other side of the table to the teapot and poured the steaming beverage into their cups before taking a seat across from her himself.

I hope you don’t mind the tea Kim, I have observed your preference is coffee but I cant touch the stuff, brings on a migraine he said tapping the side of his head with his finger. 

That’s very observant of you she replied dryly trying hard not to roll her eyes in frustration at being drawn into this pantomime, he was showing no sign of explaining himself either which was beginning to make her temper rise.

She was just about to engage him by asking about her work and then make her exit before he cut in,

I decided like I do with any guest to provide refreshments, its rude not to and well for a lady like you…..well it just had to be the best China for this one didn’t it mother he said looking to his left now at an Urn on a small table with a polished marble top that had been turned into a small shrine for prayer. The Urn stood in the centre with two white candles either side in small pewter holders, there was also a catholic bible, rosary beads and a crucifix on the wall above.

Oh I am sorry to hear your mother has passed away, said Clarice trying not to stare too much at the ceramic urn with its pretty butterflies that had been painted on it, She was not sure if this remark about asking his mother what he should supposedly do regarding hospitality was an attempt at humor or if he was serious, he looked pretty serious and was staring intently at her now which only added to her growing feeling of unease.

Try your tea then he said totally ignoring her remark about his mothers passing, he gestured her impatiently to drink by waving his hand at the cup, she gently lifted the brimming cup carefully and just touched her lips with it.

Next time you come Kim, I will take you on the river, did you see my dinghy when you pulled up, do you like the river?

It is still very hot I’m afraid, she said referring to the tea and placing it back down on its saucer, her turn now to ignore his question about the dinghy and the river.  
She looked away from his intrusive gaze which was dropping lower over her upper body by the second. Could we discuss my folder now, what alterations have you made she said leaning across to her portfolio and opening the first page now it was in front of her. She didn’t believe he had made any but tried to keep the situation calm and moved her handbag from the floor beside her onto her lap making the gun more easily accessible should he try anything.

Let me show you, he now said quietly.

Rather than talk across the table he now got up and in two strides was quickly standing behind her appearing to reach for the portfolio over her shoulder before he took the back of her chair in both hands and pushed it suddenly forward so she was compressed tight against the table. Not enough to hurt her but to limit her movements considerably.  
She felt him press his weight against the chair back so she could not push back. He now leaned closer, took a strand of her hair and gently tucked it behind her ear.

When you are sitting in class working, you do this, you take your hair and tuck it behind your ear, do you even know you are doing it? he asked in a sinister tone, the hot breath from his mouth on her skin now making it crawl and her cheeks flush with rage at this invasion of her personal space.

Next she felt his hands on her shoulders, stroking the soft fibres of her sweater before moving his hands up and down her arms in a caressing motion.

So soft, he murmered.

She stiffened, her first thought was that she wanted to recoil from his touch but she kept a level head, she could tell him to stop – but he wouldn’t she felt sure of that.  
She could try to reason, apologise for any misunderstandings but felt he wouldn’t listen, there had been no misunderstandings in the first place and they both knew it.

There was something about his manner that quickly made her realize any protests from her would be ignored. Listening to reasoning and pleading were not on his agenda, infact it tended to excite men like him more she thought.

Another thought came into her head, she remembered Johns story about the other student this man had befriended, the one he got pregnant and subsequently vanished. Did she try to reason and plead when he more than likely ended her life in some filthy alley in Santa Cruz, probably fed up of paying her to stay away and keep quiet.

She had no proof of his involvement in the poor girls demise, no one did but for some reason she felt in her gut her suspicions were true, he was up to his slimy neck in it she could feel it.

Mother, he suddenly shouted again towards the urn, making her jump,  
I told you she was nice, she was special, that I just had to have her and she really doesn’t mind either do you he said now leaning into her ear again. He then started placing feather light kisses along the nape of her neck making her feel nauseous. She fought the urge to scream, to lash out at him any way she could, she knew in this current position wedged against the table it would be futile.

He now spoke in a different tone, higher pitched imitating a womans voice, the voice was agreeing and urging him to make her stay.

She just knew she had keep calm and get out of the chair, get free and wound the bastard with her gun. She must not kill him, she was seen by the old man, probably a neighbour, he clearly saw her face and her car. Others out walking must have noticed her too. 

She must cut and run disabling him in the process, a clean shot to his leg would stop him. Besides she quickly reckoned if she did kill him what would she do with him? Her prints were here in this room, no to kill him however tempting right now was a no no, there were too many people about outside, too many potential witnesses, if apprehended there would be a trial and there new life here ruined. 

She would get home and cover herself for shooting him by reporting him first and citing self defense. It was her word against his and she was pretty sure at most she would just get a fine if they ruled in his favour of course. It was legal in Argentina to carry a pistol so she was covered there. 

By now his roaming hands were massaging her front collar bones slowly, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric of her collar touching her bare skin. He was holding off rushing to grope her as she was complying with his demands and not putting up a struggle and he wanted to savour this one, it was always so much better when they didn’t struggle he thought with pleasure, contemplating how he would take her upstairs and continue his fantasy. It would be a shame to have to hurt her he thought looking across at the curved cheese knife as he tentatively moved his hands down over her sweater now towards her breasts, and mother certainly would not like it he thought glancing again at the urn, she never did like it when he hurt them, it always made such a mess.

Clarice had not said a word, just sat working out the best scenario in her head to get out wound him and away. She had formed a plan to distract him and immediately put it into action.

She turned her head as best she could in his direction and said suggestively

Things could be so much better if I could join in don’t you think, if I could touch you too, I think you must know how much I have wanted too.

She heard him swallow hard and gently pull backwards on her chair so she could fully sit round and come face to face with him as he stood over her.

She gazed up at him as he began to undo the belt on his robe and she put on her best winning smile. Then with her hand rising up to his cheek she gestured him to come and bend closer to her for a kiss. As he leaned in she grasped the cup of steaming hot tea in her other hand and threw the scalding hot liquid directly into his face temporarily blinding him.

He staggered backwards with an agonised scream as his hands instinctively covered his stinging face and eyes. In this time the force of throwing the cup up at him had made Clarice rise up just enough to tip her bag off her knee on to the floor, she at once ducked down and grabbed it delving inside for the gun.

It was literally a matter of seconds but by sheer force of will he had cleared his vision enough to see her crouch down and scrabble for the bag, driven now by rage at her assault and deception.

He lunged at her bent head grabbing and hauling her up by the roots of her hair and flung her backwards hard against the table, she had not been able to get the gun and it lay stricken half out of her bag on the floor, he had simply been too quick.

Not to be deterred Clarice held her own, they were quickly in a hand to hand struggle as he lunged at her and battled to bring her down and onto the floor by compressing his weight against her bent back wrists. She was just beginning to flounder when she found the strength to raise her knee hard and caught him squarely in the crotch eliciting another squeal of pain from him.

He doubled over with the impact releasing her hands as she staggered to get upright again and shoved past him to try and get to her bag again. She would never make it by trying to run to the door he had locked it when she came in, he would be upon her as she was turning the key, she desperately needed her gun.

Again he was too quick and was quickly upright again and she felt the weight and strength of his hands seizing her shoulders. This time he wrenched her around to face him, before she could raise her hands to defend herself he drew his arm back and punched her square on the jaw with such force it snapped back her head and she actually saw stars, she was momentarily stunned.

Just as she focused he again punched her again this time in the side of the head making her eye socket burn in pain.

She felt herself staggering to the side now, trying to keep her balance. Through the haze she felt him again grab at her shoulders and she felt further pain in her lower back as he manhandled her backwards pushing her hard against the table with the Urn and shrine on it

She somehow was still upright and semi conscious. She pressed her palms down behind her trying to steady herself on the cool marble of the table top and tried hard to focus, she tasted blood in her mouth, felt it trickle down her chin and searing pain from her jaw and eye where he had struck her.

As she became more aware again she felt him struggling with the zipper on her trousers, the sound of fabric tearing and his nails scratching her thighs as he roughly pulled them down to her ankles.

Things were getting clearer now, her blurred vision recovering as she blinked frantically trying to clear her head as the room became clearer now and back into vision once more in her right eye, the left eye still blurred from the punch.

He was just rising up from taking her trousers down to set to work on her underwear when she became aware of the ceramic urn touching her arm on the table behind her. She threw the top half of her body round and picked the heavy container up raising it high in the air and bringing it down in one judicious blow over the back of his head. An avalanche of pale grey ash and fragments of the urn obscured his head from view for a few seconds as the contents of his deceased mother and fragments of the urn engulfed him. 

He crumbled beneath her like a house of cards that had been blown over, flat out at her feet, but not for long. She knew it would not be long before he was coming around again.

Getting her own breath back and pulling her trousers back up securing them just by the button as the zip was torn, her hands shook as she stepped over him grabbed her portfolio and bag and ran to the car leaving the front door wide open behind her.

She pulled away at speed, pain radiating through her head and jaw, the muscles of her neck felt like they were on fire but she pushed through the pain determined to get home. Everything would be alright if she could just get home.


	6. Chapter 6

The time now was 11.00am and it was with relief that Clarice wearily pulled the Capri into the driveway, after stopping several times due to attacks of dizziness and waiting until she felt able to drive on again.  
The rain was falling heavily now, the high speed of the wipers had not helped the moments of disorientation she was feeling due to the head injury and trauma she had received at the hands of Antonio Fernandez.

Her heart sunk as she pulled in to see through the heavy rain the shape of the Mercedes Maybach ahead of her parked up….he was back.

She had hoped to get back before him and clean herself up, it was always going to be bad enough having to tell him, but she didn’t want him to see her like this, disheveled and smelling of another man, weak and unprepared for what she was going to say.

She needed time to compose herself, he must not see her, no one in the house must, not yet.

She could still smell his cheap aftershave, still feel his disgusting lips on her neck, the weight and feel of his hands on her body.

She shuddered at the recollections and gripped the steering wheel tightly to steel herself for the explanation that would have to come along with her own feelings of wretchedness that she had not handled the situation better.  
Along with her aches and pains she felt pretty stupid and angry all at the same time.

She had been lucky to get out of there, why had she been so stupid she chastised herself again.

She quickly left the vehicle totally forgetting her coat in the back of the car and quickly became drenched from the relentless downpour.  
Instead of walking in around the back like they normally do she made her way around to the front door and prayed that it would be unlocked. She had her door key in her bag but had also forgotten to take it from the car in her disorientated state along with her portfolio which was dumped in the passenger foot well with her bag. 

They always had a fresh flower delivery early each Wednesday morning and Maria the housekeeper always took delivery of them at the front door, hopefully Maria had not locked it behind her again.

Clarice made her way up the marble steps, slippery from the rain and tried the large brass handle and found to her relief it was unlocked. This would save her having to go through the kitchen where Maria would probably be and with a bit of luck she could go straight up the stairs to their bathroom on the third floor without coming across a soul if she was lucky. She banked on the fact that on returning home the Doctor would have first gone to his study to read his mail and document his latest trip away in a journal he always kept for such events and always completed on his return.

She made her way quietly through the hallway and up the first flight of stairs, crossed the second floor where his study was with the stealth of a cat burglar, just got up the stairs to the third floor landing when the Doctor appeared coming out of there bedroom.

Instantly the surprised smile that had formed on his face upon seeing her disappeared to a look of absolute outrage and horror.

For a man who rarely swore the only words he could utter were

What the bloody hell has happened?

At first he made no move to touch her, he simply looked at her and she looked at him.

She looked struck dumb and he was aghast, rooted to the spot until the urge to take hold of her to comfort her overwhelmed him.

As he moved toward her she backed away and ran into the bathroom desperately trying to close and lock the door behind her but the pain from her neck and dizziness she felt at suddenly rushing away was so intense that she simply did not have the strength left to push against and lock the door as he barged his way in from the other side. 

She staggered backwards now and slid down the tiled bathroom wall into a heap, her head in her hands, the adrenaline which had got her home gave way now to shock and exhaustion.

The Doctor closed the door and locked it, he didn’t know why, Maria would not be up here for another hour and a half yet but it made him feel better to lock it while he got out of her what had happened.

First of all he took a large sheet towel from the heated rail and knelt down beside her and wrapped her in it, neither said anything for a while. He just sat beside her and held her, trying to assess the damage in his mind he had seen so far.

The main trauma appeared to be on the left side of her face, her lip was split, bruising was coming out around her lip and jaw line, her eye bloodshot and bruised. Whoever had done this certainly had some strength, Clarice could handle herself he knew that but whoever had done this had still managed to seriously assault her. He shuddered when he thought of what else he did not know yet.

He left her briefly to get a glass of water and pain relief plus he filled a dish towel with ice from the freezer tying it into compress and once back up stairs urged her to hold it over the bruising and swelling on her jaw. He had also retrieved his pen light from his study and saw on checking her eyes she was suffering from mild concussion.

She took the pain relief, drinking from the glass with some difficulty while he further checked her jaw and neck for any bone damage. There was plenty of trauma and she winced at his touch but it seemed to be only muscular strain and deep bruising.

Slowly over the next hour the sorry tale emerged, and she told him everything from Johns suspicions right up to pulling up here in the driveway.  
He did not cross examine her or admonish her in any way, she had been naïve yes but was she to blame – no, no one deserves an unprovoked attack to this degree he assured her.

After the recounting of the sorry events was done the Doctor busied himself running her a shower, helping her out of her clothes which he had decided would all need putting in the rubbish and replacing. He breathed in deeply to calm himself now,  
he had been able to smell the man on her and while he would have never said a word or let it stop him from holding her it repulsed him.

He wanted the smell of that piece of filth off her skin sooner rather than later.

She went onto explain her plan to get back home and report him to the police before he did, to which the Doctor simply said,

Mark my words that will not be necessary. He may call them himself claiming you attacked him but what for, what reason could he have for you to hurt him? 

Does he really want police officers seeing you like this, it would be obvious he assaulted you even if it was in self defense as he may claim.

Plus, If he has been questioned before by the police about this young girls disappearance will he really want to draw attention to himself again so soon?  
I think not…..

Senor Antonio Fernandez will feel the hand of justice for what has happened here today but not at the hands of the law.

We shall deal with him ourselves, give him a week to think he has got away with it and time for me to prepare the Doctor said his voice thick with anger.

Clarice smiled at the thought of what he would do and the fact he was doing it for her. It hurt like hell but she still smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as he helped her up, undress and into the shower cubicle.  
He could not help but stare now she was naked at the angry red finger tip marks on her shoulders where he had dug them in, the red scratch lines down the sides of her thighs where he had dragged her trousers down and caught her with his nails. 

His anger boiled within him like an unattended whistling kettle on a stove, he wanted to confront him now but knew he couldn’t and get away with it, besides Clarice needed him here and here he would stay for now.

There were things to be prepared and later he tried to take her mind off things for a little while by talking lightly about the atrocious airport hotel and back water diner he and his friends had been forced through no other choice in such a small town to eat in last night.

He had commanded bed rest until the concussion passed, telling Maria not to do anything on the third floor for the rest of the week due to Clarice being unwell and needing peace and quiet. 

He kept her company by cuddling up in bed with her, reading to her sometimes or just being there while she rested quietly. it was during this time he began forming the plan in his mind that would take this Antonio Fernandez down for good. 

Later when the doctor retrieved her things from the car Clarice discovered worried messages from John and Amparo on her phone and texted them back apologizing for the delay and causing them to worry, claiming she had collected her work with no problems, but on driving back to Buenos Aires she had started to feel unwell so decided to return home and had fallen asleep.

It was a bitter pill for her missing the last day that she had been so looking forward to. The only consolation was the party at the end of the month on the river, she really hoped she would be fully healed for that.

She and the Doctor decided he would hand her portfolio in at the Institute on Monday and they would spin a tale to her friends that she still had a sickness bug so was unable to do it herself, this was disappointing for Clarice as they had planned to have lunch afterwards but it was clear the cuts and bruises on her face would still be noticeable so she would have to leave it and stay at home.

He also cancelled the Moreno’s who were due for dinner this evening as well as his Friday night at the Astrological Society Club and there social meet up with the Moreno’s on Saturday lunchtime, again citing Clarice being sick and needing him there to look after her.

He did not wish to see anyone, he was not able to focus on anything but revenge for what had happened here today. He was simply not in the mood, everything else could wait.

They also discussed Fernandez’ behaviour at the house. The Doctor deduced that he was probably suffering from what was known as dissociative identity disorder. Back in my day of practising it was known as multiple personality disorder, more than likely due to an unhealthy relationship with his mother that had twisted his views on women seeing them more as objects for his use than consenting partners. 

He also will tend to place the blame for his crimes on his mother, claiming she incited him to follow these women like yourself by giving her blessing, this absolves him you see from any guilt or blame for his actions the Doctor continued.  
He could also be psychotic but without seeing him and chatting with him over therapy sessions it would be impossible to diagnose him precisely. In a hospital environment he would be an interesting study case he mused aloud, but not this time, he has to go and the sooner the better.


	7. Chapter 7

Exactly one week later and after sending Maria home early telling her they were eating out and would not require dinner tonight, Clarice and the Doctor sat in his study looking at the street map of Tigre and the roads around Antonio Fernandez’ house.

If we park up here he pointed to the main street behind Calle Los Andres we can walk round and up to the house under cover of darkness, walking separately so anyone that might see us in passing does not assume we are together.

As planned I will go ahead first said the Doctor, you will give me say three minutes head start so I can lure him from the house, once you see I have dealt with him that’s when your part comes in okie dokey??

Yes, said Clarice yes it all seems clear, shall we make a start then?

The Doctor had revealed his idea to Clarice only two days ago after various packets and parcels had been delivered over the last few days to compliment his plan as he called it.

She liked what she heard and had been more than keen to play out the role he had created for her in all of this. Her mouth watered at the prospect of what was about to unfold.  
The only problem that had been anticipated was that if Fernandez was not alone, if he had company they would wait and if it looked like the company was staying all night they would simply postpone and return to base.

So both dressed in dark clothing complete with lightweight leather gloves and caps to wear on Clarice’s lap to cover there faces while out walking, the Mercedes pulled away from the Mansion Maguire. It was another grim cloudy but luckily dry night.

The weather outside was brightened considerably by Vivaldi’s The Four Seasons playing loudly on the Mercedes surround sound system as the vehicle passed through the city and into the night.

The main street in Tigre was deserted. It was a little after 9pm and the Doctor took his cap, placed it on his head pulling the peak low over his brow and made his way to the trunk of the car where he removed a large black briefcase before heading off down the street and around the corner into Calle Los Andres.

Clarice looked at the clock in the car and as soon as three minutes was up she left the vehicle, locking it up behind her with the remote fob and pursued.

As the Doctor spotted the house name on a wooden sign in the garden, the car Clarice had described sat alone on the driveway and a light was on in the hallway. He confidently walked up to the front door and gave a loud knock on one of the window panes, taking the cap off so not to cause any alarm to whoever may answer the door.

He saw a man approaching through the glass, late 30’s, short slicked back black hair, medium build in a tight t shirt to accentuate the fact he worked out and give definition to his arm muscles and abs. Plain black slacks – nothing special the Doctor noted but understood instantly how he drew young women in.  
He answered the door with a confident Yes?  
and the Doctor simply said,

I am sorry to bother you sir but I was just walking home, I am staying at the house over there he gestured by pointing at a house across the road, and I could not help but notice a few youths that looked like they were tampering with your car. It looked like they were letting your rear tyre’s down, I just thought I should let you know, they ran off when they saw me back down the street he pointed again with his free hand.

Little Bastards cursed Fernandez loudly as he pushed past the Doctor to examine his vehicle. Quickly the Doctor looked down the small hallway into the living room and saw a half eaten meal for one on the table and a bottle of lager. He was alone alright, some trash TV game show on the screen blaring away.

I don’t see anything wrong called Fernandez looking all around the vehicle 

I think you will find it was this tyre here said the doctor, it does look like it is loosing air if you come and look….

Fernandez came around to the Doctors side of the car and squatted down prodding at the tyre with his finger tips.

Before he could get up again the Doctor placed his Brief case on the ground and caught him just right on the back of the neck with a loud thock from his leather sap.  
Fernandez lay unconscious now by the vehicle and had not even been able to utter a sound so quick was the blow as Clarice now stepped forward from the shadows and helped the Doctor carry him back inside and up the stairs. 

She came back downstairs locked the front door and closed all the curtains in the little one bedroom house. She then took three more logs from the stack by the hearth and placed them inside the wood burner stove to keep it going.

Then she picked the Bible up from the shrine table and joined the Doctor once more upstairs. She briefly called into the bathroom and selected a large towel from the heated rail that she folded and placed beside the doctor on the bed who was busy making sure he had enough space to work and prepared to open up his brief case.

Clarice sat on a simple wooden chair at the foot of the bed in the sparsely furnished bedroom. The Doctor had stripped Fernandez with his harpy and had him rolled onto his side on the bed into the classic recovery position.

Apart from the pine double bed there was a matching pine dresser with grooming products on it, the foul aftershave being one of them and a double pine wardrobe, plain white walls with no pictures on them. The only color in the room was the green patchwork quilt and matching green curtains.

The only clothing left on Fernandez was a rather unattractive pair of sky blue Y Fronts, which the Doctor had left on for modesty and to spare them both the sight of his privates waving around between his legs.  
Those underpants, not something she believed an Adonis like him would wear in a million years she thought to herself laughing at the sight of him, even the Doctor did not wear Y Fronts! 

The Doctor removed his leather gloves and folded himself and Clarice’s winter overcoats into a neat pile with their caps on top and placed them in the far corner of the room.

Next he produced from the briefcase two sets of disposable full body coveralls and handed one of them to Clarice. They both put the suits on to protect their clothes and hair from any contamination which would occur within the next hour.

Then the Doctor put on blue surgical disposable gloves which were lighter and easier to work in.

Before starting I would normally apply antiseptic to the skin to avoid infection but I cant see that as being necessary do you he asked popping his head up from behind Fernandez’ back. 

No, god no, no point at all agreed Clarice crossing her legs to get more comfortable while she watched him work.

On the floor by the Doctor his briefcase was now fully open and inside were needles, syringes and a small bottle of the local anesthetic called Lidocaine.  
There was also a small selection of various butchery knives and two plastic zip lock food storage bags.  
There was also a lightweight hammer and a packet of galvanized six inch nails and a length of rope.

He selected a special needle and inserted a fine plastic catheter tube inside it and then carefully lining up where he needed to go and making an impression with his gloved finger tip he inserted the epidural catheter and needle into Fernandez spine which made him groan and twitch as the needle pierced his skin with a sting and then entered the epidural space.

Once the needle was removed the fine catheter tube stuck out from his spine. The Doctor then used a hypodermic which he inserted into the tube to dose him with the Lidocaine which once effective would paralyze him from the ribs down.

The Doctor placed a square of gauze over the catheter to protect it, secured it with dermal tape and rose up and stepped back now admiring his work. It had been some years since he had watched and learnt how anesthetist’s do their work but the talent was still there in his hands, the knowledge fresh in his mind.

Clarice then helped roll him onto his front where they bound his wrists behind him with the rope, then she helped turn him onto his back.  
He was audibly moaning louder now as he began to come slowly round and she proceeded to slap his face hard to rouse him further.

Clarice! Scolded the Doctor not so rough now Senor Fernandez is a patient of mine remember. I have smelling salts in my bag for that sort of thing, he smiled wickedly at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

Clarice sat once more in the chair and the Doctor stood, arms folded, perfectly still observing him like a scientist watching a rat undergoing an experiment in a cage.  
I can see a little more movement now, I think it maybe time to assist with the smelling salts perhaps. He delved down into his briefcase and produced a little jar which he unscrewed the lid from and held under Fernandez nose until he got a reaction from him in the form of coughing and spluttering. Suddenly his eyes opened wide blinking rapidly trying to clear his vision, he shook his head trying to make sense of what had happened to him.

His first reaction was to sit up and get his hands by his sides but he couldn’t. He flexed and fought thrashing from side to side trying to break the bonds around his wrists to no avail.

Next and to his horror he tried to move his legs but could not feel them. He looked down and they were there but not working, he could feel nothing from the top of his stomach to the tips of his toes. He tried again to concentrate as hard as he could to force movement from his hips and legs but it was useless, he was completely numb. 

Please don’t start distressing yourself this early on in proceedings interrupted the Doctor, I need you to listen Senor Fernandez, can you do that for me hmm?  
I really do need you to comply and not get silly and start screaming otherwise I will have to gag you, understand??

Fernandez was wide eyed now staring at this strange man in the bizarre white suit. The only thing he could see was the Doctors face as everything else was covered and then he recalled talking to him on the driveway earlier and suddenly felt petrified.  
With no control of his bladder he wet himself in fright, the pale blue Y Fronts turning darker at the front as the wet patch grew in size.

The Doctor noticed the Indescretion and decided to overlook it. He couldn’t feel it anyway he reasoned and if he could it wouldn’t matter.

I am a qualified Doctor and Surgeon and I have given you an epidural to restrict your movements so that we can have a little chat about your behaviour towards my wife here he said nodding towards Clarice who still sat silently observing in the chair.

He craned his head up from the pillow to look down his body at the wife this man was referring to and his heart sunk at the sight of Clarice.

Kim, he sputtered, Kim Novak he said in disbelief.

Yes she responded. How nice to see you again Antonio, may I call you that?  
After I came last week I felt I must return, but only so I could introduce you to my lovely husband this time she said smiling at the Doctor.

He did not respond just crashed his head back into the pillow his neck sore from craning to see her.

That was quite a number you pulled on her last week and I have to say I was quite shocked at her appearance on her return began the Doctor. I have to say it has been some time, a few years in fact since anyone has upset me in the way you have Senor Fernandez so you certainly win first prize for your efforts.

Suddenly Fernandez shouted out

Whatever she has told you she’s a liar!!

I am sorry said the Doctor losing his temper now and bending closely over Fernandez’ face who had broken out in a cold sweat,  
What was that?... did you call my wife a liar?

With that he produced the Harpy from his jacket pocket and held the cold steel of the blade to his ear

You might not feel anything down there he said prodding his crotch with the tip of the Harpy before holding it back against his ear, but you will feel your ear come away when I slice it off and ram it down your throat.

Now think again, what was it you called my wife or do you think it might be wiser to perhaps say you have forgotten. Who knows you could even blame mummy dearest if you wish, what ever you choose you can follow it up with an apology.

Fernandez was white with terror and simply said…I don’t remember….i’m sorry.  
He was panting now drawing deep ragged breaths as he realized this man was probably just as dangerous as he was. 

Good, perfect so much better when everyone is polite and calm don’t you think darling he said looking lovingly at Clarice.

Of course, she agreed, much better.

As events were about to become even more interesting she stood now and dragged the chair by its back around to the other side of the bed so that the Doctor was across from her with Fernandez on the mattress in the middle. She straddled it leaning her crossed arms along the top of the back rest.

You must have dreamed often of me being here in your bedroom, she sighed  
Well here I am, your little bedtime fantasy has come true, but tell me Antonio,  
when you have a friend for a sleepover what do we normally have before we go to bed? 

She tapped her index finger on her lip her brow furrowed in thought. Fernandez said nothing, just glared at her.

Ahh, yes, we have a bedtime story, and I think my dear husband here has just the one don’t you. You should enjoy this Antonio, he has a beautiful narrators voice very relaxing.

Well thank you for the compliment dear, I do try my best said the Doctor  
wetting his gloved forefinger with the tip of his tongue to make leafing through the Bibles thin wafer like pages easier. 

All they could hear while the Doctor found the passage he was looking for was Fernandez’ heavy breathing. His wide eyes darting from one to the other as Clarice rested her chin on her folded arms simply looking ahead impassively waiting for the story to start.

Ahh here we are, found it announced the Doctor smoothing out the pages in front of him.

This is one I am sure you are familiar with, the tale of of Holofernes and Judith.

He read the passage about the story of Judith, a beautiful widow who uses her looks to try and win an audience with Holofernes, he is an Assyrian General whose army intends to destroy her city, Bethulia.

Holofernes desires Judith, not sure what her intentions are in wishing to see him but states to his men that he must have her regardless of her feelings.  
He intends to seduce her in his tent but foolishly drinks too much strong wine and passes out on his bed leaving him incapacitated and unable to defend himself, Judith seizes her chance to stop the invasion and cuts his head off.

By now The Doctor was reading the final passage:

Your strength Judith does not depend on numbers, nor your might on the powerful.  
But you are God of the oppressed, upholder of the weak, protector of the forsaken, saviour of those without hope.

Tell me, Senor Fernandez asked the Doctor, gently tearing the pages referring to Judith carefully from the Bible, did you and Mother spare any mercy towards the young girl in Santa Cruz? The mother of your unborn child, as you knifed her to death?

It does not really interest me at all just asking for a friend he said looking across with a wry smile and winking at Clarice.

Now Fernandez’ fear grew to blind anger at the mention of that wretched girl he had got involved with and their bastard child, he muttered something inaudible, desperately thrashing again against his bonds.

Sorry I didn’t quite catch that said the Doctor leaning closer to listen.

As he did so Fernandez pooled a ball of sputum from his throat and projected it with all the force he could muster at the Doctors face. Luckily he heard and saw it coming and managed to dodge it by jumping up and moving aside as it flew up in the air missing his cheek and showered back down on the mattress. 

Now that was most rude, said the Doctor sitting on the mattress again beside him. Pull a stunt like that again and I will cut your tongue out, got that.

Fuck you!! fuck the pair of you!!, he screamed now persistently at the top of his lungs.  
Heeeeeelllllpppppp! Anyone, anywhere!

Clarice rolled her eyes in annoyance at the shouting which was showing no sign of abating and rising from her chair helped silence Fernandez by holding his sweat soaked head still as the Doctor covered his mouth shut with another gauze square and layers of dermal tape from his briefcase.

Now its unfortunate we have had to do this chastised the Doctor but we came here to have a conversation with you amongst other things and a conversation we shall have, even though it will be a one sided one from now on.

Now then, the Doctor said roughly seizing his head and making him face him. This is what happens next, my lovely brave Judith here, sorry its Kim as far as you are concerned isn’t it.  
Well now I am going to ask her to help turn you onto your front while I provide the necessary means for her to decapitate you.

In a biblical way like Judith she is saving herself from the man who just had to have her and is sparing the rest of the women where she lives in the city from your unwanted attention.

When that is done I shall cut you open and take your Liver and on returning home I shall soak the Liver in milk for about an hour to tenderise it and take the edge off the bitter flavour. Liver can be such a tough meat and strong flavoured cant it, especially when not prepared properly. 

I have a wonderful recipe in mind you see involving a rich Merlot & Shallot sauce, perhaps a little Celeriac mash and Fava Beans as well, what say you darling?

Sounds delicious, I can’t wait breathed Clarice in dreamy voice. We have not had a bite all day have we and I do so enjoy watching you prepare our food and cook, I think we may have a nice Amarone wine as well in the cellar to compliment it too her turn to look at the Doctor and wink now.

There it is then said the Doctor clapping his hands together triumphantly.  
He and Clarice stood now and she made her way round to the Doctors side of the bed.

Right on three announced the doctor as they took hold of his body, a dead weight due to the anesthetic.

With one good push they rolled him over, his face as purple as a plum as he dragged air in and out noisily through his nostrils crying now with panic.

The Doctor bent down and selected a 14cm wide Meat Cleaver from the case and handed it to Clarice. He then took the two pillows on the bed and wedged them one each side of Fernandez’ head so his face was compressed against the mattress.

The Doctor adjusted his own position to kneeling beside him and placed the large towel Clarice had bought in earlier over Fernandez’ head leaving just the back of his neck exposed. He then placed one hand on the back of Fernandez’ head and his other in the centre of his shoulders pressing down to stop any sudden movement.

Clarice moved to the other side of the bed now and also knelt on the mattress beside Fernandez, she and the Doctors heads practically touching.

Clarice took the Cleaver in both hands due to its weight and lined up the shot first by resting he edge of the blade on his neck, raising it up then down again.  
When ready she raised her hands and with a firm grip on the cleaver and two heavy blows later his head came off, the first shattering the bone, the second the muscle and sinews.

Immediately the Doctor pulled the towel lower and smothered the severed head and neck stump to stop the spray of blood from getting out of control and soaking them as Fernandez’ body twitched and shook violently in between them as he bled out and his body died.

Nicely done said the Doctor, although the preferred method is just one blow he laughed not two.

Clarice did not respond just shrugged as if to say, oh well.

She was feeling satisfied with her work and took the cleaver through to the bathroom and washed it clean along with her hands. She gently rubbed the hand soap into her skin enjoying the feel of the hot water cleansing her blood soaked hands. She then rinsed her blood splattered face with cupped handfuls of water and found another towel to dry herself off with which she left at the sink for the Doctor.

Emotionally she felt nothing, no exhilaration or rush with the kill, to her it was like a job to be done as far as she was concerned like grocery shopping or filling the car with fuel.

She was only grateful that the Doctor had given her the opportunity to assist and not dealt with him alone. He had seen the need to help her deal with her anger and get revenge for what he had done so there was joy in that if nothing else and she felt sated and at peace with herself in that sense.

Next was assisting the Doctor in removing the liver he wanted and holding the food bag open while he gained access to the organ by cracking the ribcage with his bare hands and placing the two sections of Liver once checked for quality and extracted inside the bags.

That job done she zip locked the bags shut placing them carefully in the briefcase with the Cleaver.

Clarice unzipped her coverall now and pulled the hood from her head and carefully placed it in a heap on the bedroom floor before selecting and pulling on a fresh pair of blue gloves for what was to come next.

The Doctor himself had gone to the bathroom now to clean himself up,  
rinse off and clean his knives with plenty of hot water and hand soap, it wasn’t perfect but it would do.

He had peeled off his Coverall and simply tossed it to the bathroom floor along with his own blue surgical gloves and left them there. He carried his knives back through to the bedroom and they prepared to leave.

The Doctor put his coat back on and his leather gloves as Clarice picked the severed head from the bed and carried it away from the blood soaked mattress and down the stairs carefully holding it out in front of her.

Once downstairs they placed the head on the small dining table and using one six inch nail carefully hammered the wad of biblical pages that told Judith’s story into the forehead of the late Senor Fernandez. They were knocked in right up to the head of the nail, straight between his eyes and very secure.

Clarice removed the gauze square gag to reveal his mouth was still wide open trying to scream as the first blow hit him.  
They tried closing it but it just kept falling open which they found quite comical so they decided to leave it as it was, agape.

Clarice went to the front door to check all was quite, seeing no one she went outside again with the head held out in front of her to his dinghy which was moored at the jetty in the garden and she placed the severed head carefully into it.  
She could just see it in the gloom, his lifeless eyes staring to the sky, the dry edges of the biblical white pages now mostly soaked in blood fluttering in the breeze.

She quickly went back inside peeling off the disposable gloves and throwing them down in the hallway as she found the Doctor opening up the stove door and using the poker to pull the burning logs which were well alight now and embers onto the living room floor.

Within seconds the carpet caught light blazing a trail to the chairs and long floor length curtains and wooden table.  
The fire was quickly taking hold of the downstairs of the timber framed building, quicker than even they had anticipated.

They backed rapidly out now closing the front door quietly behind them again, walking separately back to the car on the main street. The Doctor maintaining a slower pace as Clarice hurried on ahead to get the car unlocked as the house turned into an inferno behind them.

Some ten minutes later just as they were leaving Tigre a fire truck rushed past them all lights and sirens blazing. The Doctor and Clarice simply exchanged knowing glances as there car sped along the highway in the opposite direction, the Winter section Vivaldi’s The Four Seasons now filled the air with music along with their anticipation of their delicious meal to come once home.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after their visit to Antonio Fernandez was when the news broke across the tabloids that in the sleepy Argentine Riviera town of Tigre a local man was found beheaded at his home. His body and house burnt in what the fire service described as a deliberate fire, his head tossed in a dinghy that belonged to him moored at the property.

The papers so far did not know anything else, this was at the request of the local police who feared too much information too soon would send the population of Tigre into a panic, they did not know yet who had done this but it was clearly done by a Psychopath. 

Would this person turn into a serial killer in the future, nobody knew but everybody from the average man on the street to politicians in the Government were all speculating and wanted the killer caught.

Again at the request of the police the reporters were not told either that during post mortem the Pathologist discovered that the victims ribs had been broken apart, either in some sick attack for torture or for the removal of organs. Had this been done while he was alive, no one could say.

The fire also made toxicology information virtually impossible to attain as well, so little was left. What they had managed to test came from the head in the form of blood and hair follicles which did show he had cocaine in his system at the time of death, a small amount of alcohol and that was about it.  
There was not another scrap of evidence, no DNA from the attacker on the head, no prints, nothing. 

The fire had been so severe the investigation to find out if anything had been removed from the body had proved impossible, everything had been burnt away by the sheer heat and ferocity of the flames.  
The only way Fernandez was formally identified was by his dental records, the police feeling to expect his family or a friend to identify his severed head simply too traumatizing.

The Clarin, La Nacion, Pagina 12, El Cronista, all knew that information was being held back and their reporters hounded the police department like sniffer dogs prying for more information, and it would come in time, it always did.

The Argentine Federal Police were pushing to try and solve this with pressure from above but had to admit in private they were stone walled.

All they really had was the head, and skeletal remains.

Their criminal psychologist deduced it was clearly some religiously motivated murder. The story of Judith, a woman seeking revenge was what was in those papers and he constructed his theory about the killer around it.  
His personal profile so far was that they were looking for a woman, probably from 18-40 years in age, likely from a religious background who had either felt wronged by him or had developed some obsession with him, it was well known he was popular with the ladies.

Many were students he had met in the bars in the city and these were the ones now coming forward with information to try and help once he had been formally identified.

One claimed he had tried to sexually assault her after meeting her at a bar and offering to walk her to a taxi rank, but had managed to get away. She only recognised him again from his picture in the papers, she had apparently been to afraid to report him at the time.

It did not go without mention either that three years ago a Cristina Martinez was linked to Fernandez and later murdered her family openly hounding him at that time to confess.  
Even when no further action against him was taken in the girls disappearance her family always maintained there belief of his guilt. 

It pained the Inspector to have to bother them but never the less they arranged for the girls parents to be bought in for questioning just incase they were withholding something or had information. 

They certainly had a motive if nothing else but to decapitate someone, that takes a special kind of nutcase thought the Chief Inspector privately and he remembered the Martinez family, having been involved in the search for Cristina when she first disappeared. They were angry and had every right but were they capable of such a monstrous act, he didn’t think so.

Still there was procedure to follow and if it meant eventually he could rule them out and let them get back to their shattered life then better to see them sooner rather than later and get it over with.

Two hours later at Police Headquarters with reporters eagerly waiting outside the Martinez couple were questioned separately for four hours straight. Both had watertight alibis having been to a neighbour’s house for dinner and a birthday party celebration, seen there all evening by numerous people attending as well as the hosts.

One thing Senor Martinez did say as he left to the Inspector was that when the crazy bastard who did this was caught, he did want to be able to meet them and shake their hand. 

The Inspector apologized to them both and just got his shoe out of the way as Senora Martinez spat on the floor in disgust at them having the nerve to question them over that lowlife in the first place, reminding the Inspector they wanted Fernandez to suffer in prison, they were not murders and never would be. She crossed her self as they left and were surrounded by the reporters.

\--------------------------------------------

Clarice looked at her face in the bathroom mirror. In the last eight days she had healed well, the bruises had gone and she looked and felt confident enough again to be seen out.

She met John and Amparo for a special lunch at Cabernet due to missing their date the other week. All of the talk was of course about the murder of Fernandez, Buenos Aires was alive with nothing else. Fortunately they did not suspect Clarice of anything and were just relieved that when she had gone to collect her folder all went smoothly and she didn’t get mixed up in anything or come up against anyone that had such a grudge against him whilst she was there.

All of the students in Fernandez class had been asked to make a statement about when they had last seen him. The police force were leaving no stone unturned more down to their desperation to find something in what was turning out to be a dead end everywhere they looked.

When it was Clarice’s turn to make her statement she very honestly explained about the request he made for her to go to his house for her folder, about how they chatted about her work and how she then left. And she was glad she did.

The old man who had seen her car was indeed his neighbour and recalled the Capri in the driveway. Fernandez rarely had visitors it turned out and to see a car there certainly one like hers had stood out. The old man had even remembered the registration.

As Fernandez was alive and well up to a week after any of his students had seen him and his girlfriend had been away with him and extended family members confirming having had telephone conversations with him in the days leading up to his death, all of the students, Clarice included were dismissed from any further investigation.

John in his wisdom had declined to add any of the information that Stefan had told him about Fernandez simply stating when he had last seen him at the Institute and that he hardly ever had said a word to him apart from discussions about his work and left it at that. As far as he was concerned he didn’t want anything to do with it, certainly not for a low life like Fernandez.

So life went on and as more information about the murder leaked from the Police department the headlines raged from the down right gory to the absurd, several attention seekers latching on to the news of Fernandez womanising ways.  
One sold her story to a down market tabloid similar to the Tattler claiming Fernandez had impregnated her with triplets out on the river in his dinghy of death as they called it. The woman was pictured sat in a similar craft, the handles of two oars held up over her pregnant stomach and a pained expression on her face, either from the weight of the oars or his loss, that was up to the reader to decide.

Meanwhile at the end of the month the Students and staff all enjoyed the Farewell Party on the Plate. There was an uncomfortable minutes silence for Fernandez but he was quickly forgotten as the drinks flowed, the buffet opened and the barge cruised along to a samba beat.

Two days later Clarice left her friends at Ezeiza Airport bound for Chile and the adventures that awaited them once there. They took a selfie on her phone which became her laptop screen saver and she waved them off promising to visit soon, though she had no idea in reality when that would be.

She was upbeat and happy, the newspapers were cooling down about the Fernandez case due to a lack of evidence and leads and she was eagerly awaiting her results from the exam board which should be through in August and then her business could begin.

The Doctor was satisfied with how things had worked out, no leads back to them, he had been sure of that and was pleased when Clarice and the other students had been dismissed from their investigations.

He was also pleased with Clarices’s willingness to participate in the whole event, his particular teaching of her in his ways was coming along nicely. 

There was one thing though and that was that there was still a decent amount of Fernandez liver hidden away in the bottom of the chest freezer, just enough for a pleasant starter like a pate or addition to a casserole of some kind. 

He had considered defrosting it for the dinner on Sunday night when they were due to host the Moreno’s. The staff never worked at the weekends so he knew he could use it without Maria questioning where it had come from and preparing a starter for four would use it up beautifully.

Clarice thought it a wonderful idea too and was also just as keen for the last piece of evidence linking them to the crime to be consumed as quickly as possible. What he had used of it the other night to show her how he had eaten the Census taker was delicious and looked forward to what the Doctor would be doing with it this time.

Plus there was also something about the prospect of sitting and watching their friends eat it that the pair of them found hilarious, to hide there glee would be hard but they knew together they would get through it.

So we must leave our couple for now in their private sitting room on the third floor of the Mansion Maguire, the Doctor is playing Green Sleeves at his Harpsichord and Clarice is wondering which gown to wear tonight for the performance of The Marriage Of Figaro at the Teatro Colon, decisions, decisions…………..


End file.
